


Imprint: You're my world now

by badassxadam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha of alphas, Alpha word is law, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Everyone is a Werewolf, F/F, F/M, G!P, Imprinting, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Season/Series 01, kinda of, lexa is a special alpha, no clarke/others, season 1 rewrite, the most powerful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassxadam/pseuds/badassxadam
Summary: Clarke woke to a rattling around her.She was strapped to a chair, scared and confused. The last thing she remembered was hugging her mother she hadn't seen in awhile. She remembered her mother saying they were be sent to Earth.Earth. No, this couldn't be.ORCanon rewrite of season 1 and 2 but everyone is a werewolf





	Imprint: You're my world now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i know i have two other works to update but this idea would not leave me so here it is. its also almost 3 am but who needs sleep anyways. Also sorry if its really a recap in the beginning and any interaction between the 100. i want to stay on canon with little sprinkles of my story before i complete deviate from canon.
> 
> Wolf talk will be in italics. they are speaking telepathically, if it wasn't clear.
> 
> anyways, as always let me know what you think. and enjoy this read.

Clarke woke to a rattling around her. She was strapped to a chair, scared and confused. The last thing she remembered was hugging her mother she hadn't seen in awhile. She remembered her mother saying they were be sent to Earth.

 

Earth. No, this couldn't be. 

 

Clarke’s breath picked up. She frantically looked around. The are was occupied with kids. The prisoners. Some were sitting on chairs, others pinned to the walls, securely strapped. She winced as she tried to move her wrists. 

 

“Welcome back,” a boy to the right of her said.

 

Clarke whipped her head to stare in disbelief. 

 

“Look,” he tried to reason.

 

“Wells, why the hell are you here?” Clarke was seeping in anger. 

 

“When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, i got myself arrested,” he explained himself. “I came for you.”

 

There was a load crash that interrupted Wells’ further explanation.

 

“What was that?” Clarke asked, tightening her hold on the straps around her body.

 

“That was the atmosphere.” 

 

Between the people screaming and crying out, monitors lit up. It was the Chancellor of the Ark, Wells’ father, Thelonious Jaha. He began explaining that they were being sent to the ground and this could be an opportunity for a second chance. He further explained that they were to land on a military base called Mount Weather.

 

As the Chancellor continued his speech, Clarke saw a boy with long hair and a beanie floating around. He laid out in front of her and Wells.

 

“Check it out. Your dad floated me after all,” he mocked Wells.

 

“You should strap in before the parachutes deploy,” Wells countered.

 

The boy ignore Wells and then turned to Clarke. “Hey, you're the traitor who’s been in solitary for a year.”

 

Clarke turned to face him, annoyed, “You’re the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk.”

 

“But it was fun,” he opposed. “I’m Finn.”

 

Clarke couldn't believe her ears. This boy who was not guilty for potentially being part of the reason they were being sent down, to their possible death, was mocking on how it was  _ fun _ . 

 

The dropship was beginning to rattle even more until it gave a powerful pull. The parachutes deployed. The action sent Finn and two other boys flying around crashing into the walls. Being thrown like ragdolls. 

 

“Retro Rockets ought to have fired by now,” Wells elucidated.

 

“OK. Everything on this ship is 100 years old, right?” exclaimed Clarke. “Just give it a second.”

 

“Clarke, there's something i have to tell you!” Wells depressedly said. “I’m sorry I got your father arrested.” 

 

His confession made Clarke mad. “Don’t you talk about my father!”

 

“Please,” he so depressedly wanted her forgiveness, “I can’t die knowing that you hate me.”

 

Clarke was furious. “They didn’t arrest my father Wells. They executed him. I do hate you!”

 

The dropship kept it’s rattling until Clarke felt a hard crash and everything stilled. 

  
  


_______

About fifteen miles from where the dropship had landed, there was a small convoy travelling south. 

 

“You have more important things to worry about than delivering supplies to Ton Dc,” a big rugged bear of a man said to his neighboring traveler, on top of their horses. She was tall brunette and was pretty large for your average women, but she was tiny compared to him. Really any one was. 

 

“I couldn't stand Titus any longer,” she deadpanned.

 

Their conversation was cut short when there was a loud rumbling. The convoy stopped and looked up at the blazing ball of fire falling from the sky. When it crashed the brunette could have swore she felt the ground shake beneath her.

 

She quickly hopped off her horse. “Gustus, stay with the convoy. I’ll meet you in Ton Dc.” she quickly fired out.

 

“Alpha, let me come with you we don't know what that was. It could be the mountain.”

 

“No. If it is the mountain, all the more reason to be there faster,” she swiftly took her pauldron and long overcoat off, handing them to Gustus. “I’m not going in this form,” she smiled at him, before sprinting off and leaping into the air transforming into a giant black wolf midair.

 

She landed with a heavy thud and sped away.

  
  


_______

Clarke had made it to the ground. The landing had been rough but she made it. She tried stopping one of the “guards” from opening the door, only to later find out that he had sneaked in be with his sister.

 

His sister, who she learned was Octavia, was the first to step on the ground screaming out “We’re back bitches!”

 

Clarke let herself have a moment to marvel in the scene before her. The lush green forest all around her. Her eyes try to adjust to the brightness and natural light for the first time in her life. She steps down, boots hitting the floor with a thunk, smile on her face. This is what she had been dreaming of, drawing in her cell. But this is better. She would have never have imagine it like this.

 

Clarke walked out to watch the view. She frowned as she noticed something strange. Pulling out a map of the area they were supposed to land, she notices they landed on the wrong mountain. 

 

She keeps glancing between the map and the view in front of her, trying to pinpoint their exact location.

 

“Why so serious, princess?” Finn questions, coming to stand besides her. “It's not like we died in a fiery explosion.”

 

Here he is again having no remorse on his actions.

 

“Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats,” Clarke bites back.

 

There's a pain of guilt that flashes Finn's face, but Clarke doesn't see it, to busy looking down at her map.

 

“You don't like being called princess, do you, princess?” he tries to deflect with flirting.

 

Clarke having enough of him points out the seriousness of the situation. ”Do you see the peak over there?”

 

He turns his head to the direction, “yeah.” 

 

“Mount Weather,” Clarke states. “There’s a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal.”

 

This new revealed information seems to make Finn serious for once.

 

“They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.” 

  
  


_______

The brunette had been running towards the crash site for almost twenty minutes. Even with her enhanced speed, she could only be so fast. 

 

She sensed one of her betas near by and walked towards them. She came up behind them, sitting on her hind legs, overlooking the crash site. The brunette sat as well to their right side, tongue out. Negatives of being in this form. No sweat glands.

 

_ “Alpha,” _ the beta greeted. She was a light brown wolf with black along her back and white underneath her belly. 

 

_ “General,” _ she greeted back.

 

_ “How far were you?” _ the beta asked, noticed her panting companion. 

 

_ “About fifteen miles.” _

 

_ “You know you could have just sent a scout, Lexa?” _

 

_ “I’m faster,” _ she defended.  _ “It looked like it landed near Ton Dc and I knew you were there.” _

 

They shared a look before Lexa broke it.  _ “Are they from the mountain?” _

 

_ “No. They’re not wearing protective suits.” _

 

_ “They could have found a way.” _

 

_ “Look at them Lexa, they're just a bunch of children,” _ she mentioned to the group of kids shouting and dancing around, as if they never seen a tree before.

Lexa watched the scene. They really were just a bunch children, clumsy on their feet like a baby deer. She watched as a fight broke out and a blonde trying to interfere but being held back. The fight was finally stopped by a boy with long hair. They seemed to argue amongst each other.

 

_ “I have a scout closer, collecting intel,” _ the beta broke her focus.

 

_ “Good,”  _ was all she said back, trying to pick up anything being said between the teenagers. Between their arguing, Lexa had picked up a word. Mount Weather. 

 

_ “They’re talking about the mountain.” _ she explained to the beta.

 

_ “What else are they saying?” _

 

_ “I'm not sure,”  _ Lexa could only hear so far away. 

 

They watched as a group broke apart from the rest, heading towards Mount Weather.

 

_ “They’re heading to the mountain,” _ Lexa said making to follow them.

 

_ “Alpha, I can send a scout to follow them.” _

 

_ “Anya, I need to see them for myself. What better intel than knowing first hand,”  _ Lexa gave Anya a look that made no room for objections.  _ “They have to cross the river to get to the mountain. I’ll meet you there in two days time.” _ she said before taking her leave to follow the group.

 

_ “Yes, Alpha.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> i will provide what each wolf looks like if people really want it. because i have a really good picture of what they look like. Like actual pictures.


End file.
